1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work chairs for use in maintenance works and more particularly, to such a work chair that can be adjusted to change the height of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when performing a maintenance work, such as automobile repair, it takes a long time to squat down or to sit on the floor. In order to make the maintenance personnel have a more comfortable posture, the maintenance personnel usually will use a work chair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,651 disclosed a work seat that is provided with rollers at the bottom side thereof facilitating movement by the maintenance personnel and can be adjusted to change the height according to different application needs. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,068 discloses a transformable mechanic's creeper, which is transformable between a horizontal creeper and an upright seat. Of course, there are some work chairs that use a pneumatic actuator to change the height of the seat cushion. However, this work chair is limited by the length of the pneumatic actuator, so it cannot be lowered to a very low level.